Tales of a Trickster and a Five Year Old
by JayyJake
Summary: A little tale of a Trickster and a Five year old child. Trickster Dave had to leave this child, but he couldn't. He loved her.


_Dave knew this wasn't a good time talking to a baby child. Yet alone, he had some weird adventures with her, he had encountered some strange stuff while he was with her. And not to mention, he treated her as if she was his little sister, since he didn't have a sister. Only a older brother, Ross. He had loved her as if she didn't had someone to love. He is only beginning to think he shouldn't be around her, because of all the weird shit they did together as a duo. "Davvie?" She questioned while he leaned down to her, asking in reply, "Yes, Lily?" asking in return of her question. "You promise to be back when I'm older? I mean, I'll be changed and everything." Her eyes looked sad, gave off a dull look, since her eyes to Dave seemed lightened and cheery to him. "Of course, I would, love. Why wouldn't I come back to my Lily?" He smiled at her, putting his hand on her head and her tears had already came down in sadness, nothing made her happy than Dave. Nothing. She had never been so happy with Dave, she never wanted him to leave her side ever. But there was a choice and that choice was to leave her for a greater good, since her homewrecker mother named Mika accused him of being a pedophile, because of course he was 14 but actually 138 years old inside, that meant he never really aged since '44. He started to cry, Lily never had seen him cry before, since he looked awfully cheerful towards her in a way that she would be happy too. Then it came, her tears became loud sobs, kinda echoing between the forest and field towards the farmhouse. "Please, don't cry, love! You'll see me again someday, and then we can be even closer than ever? Alright?" He smiled at her, giving her a small weak child-like smile, but it pained her even more to see him leave. She just didn't understand just yet, she was just a child. Why would Dave leave so sudden? She thought and asked herself over and over again throughout her head. "Okay, don't break my promise or I'll get you and be mad at you!" She wiped her tears angrily and looked up at him with dull eyes. Dave chuckled and went upon his knee and was at her height, he stroked her light blonde dandelion hair and wiped her eyes, which had one gold yellow on the right and light blue on the other, he sighed in disappointment. He didn't want to leave and he didn't want her to cry, not a single tear from her. "I promise. I promise that I'll be back for you. We'll be super best friends!" He smiled widely again, making the child smile more and her eyes lighting up again, Dave knew how to make her smile again. "Okay!" She blushed a light cerulean blue from her white pale face and smiles again. She didn't understand "love" fully, but whatever it was, she was really feeling it for Dave. Shucks, she thought to herself, he was a grown man and murderous trickster as labeled. She really loved him and wanted to meet him again later in the future, so they, can be obviously married. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen sooner or later. He warmly smiled at her, which Lily had given him a smile in return. She was never going to feel like this again, ever. "I'm going to go now. Alright, love?" He started to cry again, what a crybaby he is, Lily nodded and tried not to cry after she had just stopped. Dave got off his knee and shifted onto his feet, feeling the throbbing pain of putting pressure on his knee. "Goodbye, Lily. You were like a little sister." He said with tears in his eyes as he leaned down, again, and hugged her. She let him and didn't move. She struggled to get the words out to her best friend in the whole wide world. "G-Goodbye, David" she choked her words as she was gagging on medicine that her mom made her take to make her feel better. Dave leans up and turns around and towards the deep, dark, and demented forest. He simply started crying his silent tears in each step he took towards the forest and then, he just disappeared. Never to be seen again. Lily dropped onto her knees and cried out his name over and over, screaming until her brother and sister arrived, wondering what happened. She just sat on her knees, saying nothing as she just stared into the forest. His foot tracks disappear as he fades away, as if like magic. Mika was calling in for supper and they took her into the house for supper, taking a pause and looking back to the deep greenery, she will never forget that nice young boy that hung out with her._

For Juanita Rose Yepez, R.I.P.  
-Jazzy.

_**Note: I know it's not that great, but I like it. It's based off a roleplay I did a while back. The characters are Dave Strider (Trickster) and my OC D (Lillianna Kitty). It's my first story on here, so please be nice about it. Sorry, it's so short! But I hope you like it! 333**_


End file.
